<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seal of approval by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812247">Seal of approval</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guaranteed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bane/Silvanus Kettleburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129802</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seal of approval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in the Forbidden Forest, Care for Magical Creatures Professor Silvanus Kettleburn has some news for his boyfriend Bane.</p><p>Bane said, "It is unusual for you to be up and about so late."</p><p>Silvanus grinned. "I spoke to Dumbledore."</p><p>Bane prompted, "And?"</p><p>Silvanus beamed, "He insisted you come teach at Hogwarts."</p><p>Bane shook his head. "Tell him no thank you, I am not a trai... like Firenze"</p><p>Silvanus sighed. "You don't understand, darling. It can take months to build trust with Albus, when he just hands it to you like this you have to take it."</p><p>Bane asked, "What job did he offer me?"</p><p>Silvanus told him, "Defence Against the Dark Arts."</p><p>Bane smirked. "You should have said so sooner, Silv."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>